<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【景武史话｜序】半卷青史尽苍茫 by Charlotte_365</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027650">【景武史话｜序】半卷青史尽苍茫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_365/pseuds/Charlotte_365'>Charlotte_365</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, 景武史话</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_365/pseuds/Charlotte_365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>发生在不同IF线的故事。世界线又变动了！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【景武史话｜序】半卷青史尽苍茫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>化名表</p><p>文在寅–文再云</p><p>卢武铉–卢武宣</p><p>金庆洙–金景洙</p><p>任钟皙–任钟夕</p><p>曹   国–曹饮冰</p><p>卢英敏–陆英敏</p><p>俞英民–余英民</p><p>秋美爱–秋明美</p><p>康京和–康静河</p><p>全海澈–全海彻</p><p>朴映宣–朴英玹</p><p>杨正哲–梁正哲</p><p>李浩哲–李皓哲</p><p>郑银敬–郑云静</p><p>安熙正–安西正</p><p>金钟泌–金云庭</p><p>金大中–金后广</p><p>金泳三–金巨山</p><p>李姬镐–李英熙</p><p>朴智元–朴致远</p><p>权鲁甲–权东甲</p><p>尹锡悦–尹锡越</p><p>朴正熙–朴中树</p><p>朴槿惠–朴正冰</p><p>卢建昊–卢建宇</p><p>卢静妍–卢妍宇</p><p>文俊勇–文君永</p><p>徐   薰–徐    勋</p><p>徐   旭–徐    绪</p><p>金贤美–金希岸</p><p>俞银惠–余银华</p><p>金武星–金永星</p><p>朴元淳–朴元纯</p><p>鲁会灿–鲁徽灿</p><p>李仁荣–李仁运</p><p>安哲秀–安哲洙</p><p>河泰庆–河泰京</p><p>朱豪英–朱英哲</p><p>金景梓–金敬梓</p><p>林恩贞–林恩静</p><p>金明洙–金明秀</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>孙石熙，柳时敏无化名</p><p>因涉及人物过多，没有一一化名。化名对于我的意义除了防炸防误入防搜索，还有就是表示“我写的并不是真的那个人”，因此如涉及到剧情较多的人物，会随时增加。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>